


Walk By My Side

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Witch, Child Corey Bryant, Child Liam Dunbar, Child Mason Hewitt, Child Theo Raeken, Cousins, De-Aged Theo Raeken, Derek Hale & Melissa McCall Friendship, Derek Hale & Theo Raeken Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Parent Melissa McCall, Good witch, Hospitals, Human Theo Raeken, Little Brothers, Magic, Melissa McCall Knows, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Scott and Theo are cousins, Tamara Monroe didn't happen, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: The McCall's and Raeken's are connected. Scott hid that from all his friends, because when they were kids Theo was in and out of hospital. Melissa is the youngest of five daughters – one of her older sisters was Theo's mother, and her oldest sister well she inherited something from their mother.  Theo's oldest sister Tyler also inherited that gift.What happens when a dark witch passes through Beacon Hills and knows Theo, and decides to curse him? Can the curse be reversed or will he be stuck as a nine year old?  Can his Aunt and sister do anything?~*~“You! I don't believe!” Stiles stated, Derek rolled his eyes of course Stiles wasn't going to believe him.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	1. A Second Chance?

**Author's Note:**

> This story was very much inspired by SterekShipper's story Rewind. 
> 
> I have a few more stories in the works along with all my current ones so don't worry everything will get updated when the next chapter is available.

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Tyler Raeken, Emily Raeken and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

Inspired by - [Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679907) by SterekShipper which you should most definitely read. 

**Walk By My Side**

**Chapter 01:** _A Second Chance?_  
 _Sometime in August 2013._

The pack stood looking at Theo who had just been cursed by a dark witch who was claiming that she was just passing through the city. Everyone had warned Theo not to say anything but of course he'd had to open his mouth. Stiles looked at Theo and gasped, while Scott was listening to his heart beat. Scott looked at Derek, he remembered that Derek had been friends with Theo's oldest sister when they were growing up. Derek nodded, he knew what Scott was getting at they had to protect Theo until they could break the curse. 

"What, why are you looking at me like that?" Theo muttered, looking up at the group and then down at his clothes that were now clearly miles too big for him. 

"Theo, you need to calm down," Scott said before he was watching Derek make a video call with Theo's oldest sister Tyler. 

"Hey Tye, how long until you're back in Beacon Hills?" Derek questioned the second that she answered the phone. 

'A few hours, just made a bathroom break why?' Tyler answered, she was still sitting in her car at a roadside gas station. 'Derek, what is it?'

"Your kid brother...is well a kid," Derek said as he moved his phone around to show the nine year old Theo standing swamped in his clothes. "How old do you think he is?" 

'Eight maybe nine,' Tyler answered scratching her head as she took a deep breath while Derek put the phone back to himself. 'Derek, keep an eye on him,'

“I'll get Scott to take him to his,” Derek told her, Scott raised his eyebrow while Theo groaned he didn't want to go with Scott. “Fine, Theo you can come with me until your sister gets here,”

Theo looked up at the pack and then tried to no avail to hold the pants up that were now threatening to fall to the ground. Liam held back a snicker as Theo glared at him, Derek rolled his eyes before he reminded Theo that he was wearing what was now an oversized shirt. Theo grumbled before Derek was picking him and carrying him forcefully to his Camaro and setting him in the front seat. Malia scrambled to pick up Theo's jacket and shoes and walked over to her cousin. 

“I'll make sure that Liam doesn't trash his truck,” Malia said as she handed Derek the discarded clothes. 

“No!” Theo groaned, Derek glared at him before he was rubbing where Theo had kicked him in the groin just missing his nether region. 

“Damn it, Theo. If you get hurt your sister will kill me,” Derek said as he tossed Theo's clothes onto the nine year old's lap before slamming the door shut. “Just try and track the witch,”

“We will, do you think you can handle him?” Scott questioned, as he and Isaac approached Derek and Malia, while Lydia, Liam, Mason, Corey and Stiles hung back. 

“It wouldn't be the first time. Scott, tell me what are you picking up on?” Derek answered, glancing into the Camaro as he watched Theo folding his arms and glaring at them through the closed window. 

“He's terrified, and his heart...” Scott trailed off glancing at Theo, before he was pulling Derek to the side to talk to him. “He's my cousin...the others don't know,”

“I know Scott, meet me at the loft in half an hour,” Derek told him, Scott nodded before he and the rest of the pack were going back to see if they could work out where the witch had gone. 

Derek climbed in the driver's seat of the Camaro and looked at Theo, who was clearly uncomfortable and scared. Derek sighed, he had to remember to not be scary towards him. Theo folded his arms as Derek made sure that he was buckled in. Theo tried to push Derek away before he grumpily gave up and leaned against the window. 

“Theo, it's okay. Tyler's on her way back to Beacon Hills now,” Derek reassured him, as he started on heading back to the loft once Theo had semi calmed down. 

“What does she know?” Theo asked nervously as he closed his eyes he didn't want to see Derek if the older man was going to growl at him. 

“How to look after you,” Derek answered, gripping the steering wheel as he peeled out of the abandoned underground parking lot. “She's your big sister, you know she spent the entire time you were missing looking for you everywhere,”

“She was?” Theo raised his eyebrow, he didn't know that about his big sister that she'd looked for him. “She never said...”

“You went missing when you were nine, we were seventeen she didn't give up...not even...” Derek trailed off, he didn't know what to say to him. Derek glanced at Theo right as his eyes squeezed shut and he took a laboured breath. “We're almost at the loft and then you can sleep,”

“Don't...want...” Theo mumbled turning his head towards the window and opening one eye so that he could look out the window. 

“I know, and I know that you're trying not to let on that you're scared,” Derek glanced at him as he drove straight to the loft taking all the backstreets so that they didn't have to stop at many traffic lights if any.

“Am not scared,” Theo stated indignantly as his voice wavered as he opened his eyes and looked at Derek briefly before looking away again. 

Derek sighed as he continued the drive to the loft. Derek wondered exactly what he was going to do with Theo at the size that he was currently. Theo mumbled something incoherently as he closed his eyes again, Derek listening as his heart rate evened out before there was a slight gurgling sound. The second that Derek pulled into the loft new underground car park he found himself carrying Theo who refused to wake up. Theo curled into Derek's side as the older man held him, once they got to the top floor Derek rested Theo against the wall briefly so that he could open the loft. 

After he'd opened the door, Derek scooped Theo back up carrying him inside and setting him on his bed. Theo didn't stir until Scott opened the door to the loft fifteen minutes later, but even then he didn't wake up. Scott looked at Theo before he and Derek headed onto the balcony. Derek leaned against the railing and then turned to face Scott still leaning against the railing. 

“How longs he been asleep for?” Scott questioned as he folded his arms across his chest and looked Derek wondering how long the older man had known that Theo was his cousin. 

“About twenty minutes, he's not well Scott. He's human...” Derek paused before he started talking again. “His asthma, and heart problem is back,”

“But that...that means it's before the Dread Doctors took him,” Scott stuttered, Derek nodded waiting for Scott to ask the question that he was dying to ask. “How long have you known?”

“Be specific Scott,” Derek smirked at him, before he answered the question. “Tyler and I have been friends a while, maybe twenty years. Met you and Melissa at one of her birthdays when you were five,” 

“Five...I really should have trusted you shouldn't I?” Scott asked, Derek shrugged he honestly didn't know if Scott should have trusted him or not. 

“Honestly, I don't know. You've always known more than you let on to Stiles, you knew that you had to save people when you could no matter what,” Derek told him, glancing at his watch and wondering just how long it would take Tyler to get to Beacon Hills. 

“If she knows that Theo's in trouble she'll be here sooner than she said,” Scott said, Derek raised his eyebrow he wasn't as sure as Scott, after all she'd missed him the last time. 

“Didn't you tell me that you told her Theo was back, back in August last year and she didn't make it back till after Kira had sent him to hell?” Derek wondered, Scott gulped he had said that,he had very vague recollection of telling Derek at the beginning of the year. 

Both Derek and Scott glanced into the loft when they heard movement coming from Derek's bed. Derek looked back at Scott who groaned before he was walking to the loft and towards the bed. Scott cautiously approached the bed before he was sitting on the edge watching Theo. Theo looked sleepily at Scott before his eyes darted around the room and he was climbing into his lap.

“You okay?” Scott asked, realising that Theo would never acknowledge that they were cousins while the rest of the pack was around them. 

“It wasn't a dream was it?” Theo asked, as Scott wrapped his arms around him while he looked up at him. Scott had always been slightly older than him. “I was only asleep for an hour wasn't I?”

“It wasn't a dream,” Scott nodded before he found Theo burying his head and then trying to push him away. “Theo, Tye'll be here soon and she'll know what to do,” 

“She won't,” Theo mumbled, trying to fight back tears before he was breathing heavily. 

“Breathe, Theo you need to,” Scott said wrapping his arms round him tighter than before and rubbing his back. 

As Scott was sitting with Theo calming him down. Derek received a call from Tyler telling him that she'd be there sooner rather than later as she had contacted their Aunt Emily. Tyler explained that Emily was doing a difficult transportation spell one that she hadn't mastered yet that would send her straight to the outskirts of Beacon Hills. Tyler took a deep breath before she was being moved from Willow Springs, California to Beacon Hills by her aunt. 

Twenty minutes later, Tyler was pulling into the underground car park of Derek's building. She'd managed to stop at a department store and grab a few things for Theo as they didn't know how long he'd been a eight-nine year old child for. Derek heard her car pull in beside his Camaro, she'd had the same car since she was sixteen a VW Beetle. Scott had been sitting on Derek's bed with Theo half asleep for the entire time, and that was where Tyler found them when she got to the loft. 

“He's over there,” Derek pointed towards his bed in the corner of the loft. “I thought you were still a few hours away?” Derek took the bags from Tyler and set them on the couch. 

“Called Aunt Emily, told her what happened and she did it. She'll be here next weekend,” Tyler answered before she was walking over to Scott and Theo, Theo looked up sleepily from Scott's arms before he was climbing out of them. “Hey Scott,” Tyler smiled at him as she stood a little away from them watching to see what Theo would do. 

“Tyler?” Theo looked up at his sister, she looked the same as the last time that he'd seen her nine years earlier.

“Hey kiddo,” Tyler crouched down to his level before she found Theo wrapping his arms around her. “Want to tell me what happened?”

Theo shook his head, he didn't know what had happened. Tyler raised her eyebrow as she stood up, easily scooping Theo into her arms before she was sitting on the bed. Theo shook his head again before putting it on her shoulder, he'd missed his big sister. Tyler motioned with her hand and the bag that Derek had set on the couch flew to her feet with a small thud. 

“How about you go have a shower in Derek's bathroom and you can put some clothes on that should fit,” Tyler told him as she motioned to the bag at her feet. Theo raised his eyebrow at her before he was peering at the bag. “Theo, go. You'll feel more comfortable. And don't worry you're not going to look like a child,” 

“Are you sure?” Theo was suspicious as to what exactly was in the bag. “Wait, this is...just a smaller version of what I was wearing...” Theo said as he rummaged through the bag before he was looking up and glaring at her with superman pyjamas in his hand. “Superman?”

“Oi, go have a shower. There is nothing wrong with Superman,” Tyler laughed before she kissed the top of his head and spun him around before pushing him gently in the direction of the bathroom.

Theo reluctantly picked up the pyjamas and walked in the direction of the bathroom, Derek had already put a towel in there along with a clean toothbrush and wash clothe. Scott sat on the bed again once they were certain that Theo was in the bathroom showering. Tyler turned to face her cousin and crossed her arms as she looked at him and then at Derek who was leaning against the wall. 

“Tell me what happened, everything,” Tyler smiled at them, her arms still folded while she waited. 

“We don't know, Theo, Malia and Liam went ahead of us,” Scott said, Tyler glanced at Derek who nodded that Scott was telling the truth. “When the rest of us reached them, the witch was cursing Theo. Malia was holding Liam back,”

“Do you remember any of what the curse was?” Tyler asked hopefully as she bit her lip she needed to know exactly what was done to Theo. 

“Nope, sorry,” Scott shrugged, he didn't have a clue as Tyler looked to Derek who shook his head though she wasn't sure whether it was because he didn't know or if Scott was lying. 

“Okay, but if you're lying...” Tyler trailed of as Scott's full attention went to the bathroom. “Scott, what is it?” 

“It's nothing,” Scott lied, both he and Derek could hear Theo crying a little in the bathroom. 

“Tye...” Theo called he didn't think that he could call Derek or Scott with his problem. 

Tyler threw her head back before she was standing up and grabbing the underwear that she knew her brother hadn't taken with him and that's why he'd gotten frustrated. Theo sat wrapped up in the towel on the bathroom floor with his knees to his chest sniffling. Tyler knocked on the door before she opened it and stepped in before seeing Theo sitting on the floor.

“Hey, you okay kiddo?” Tyler asked dropping the under wear into his lap before she sat on the lid of the toilet. “I'm not going to watch while you get dressed, but I know you're not feeling good,” 

“Close your eyes,” Theo grumbled, holding the towel tightly before he stood up and stepped back into the shower holding his underwear. Theo pulled the shower curtain back and then threw his towel out at his sister and clambered into his underwear. 

“It's going to be cold tonight, that's why I got both long and short PJ's and I'd rather you not get cold because the loft is draughty especially at night,” Tyler explained as Theo stepped back out in his underwear and reluctantly put on the Superman pyjamas. 

“Derek...he said that you didn't stop looking for me,” Theo mumbled as he struggled to pull the long sleeved shirt over his head. 

“Come here. You, you are my little brother and I'll never stop looking out for you,” Tyler told him as she motioned for him to step closer to him before she was pulling the shirt down over his head and ruffling his hair and pulling him into her lap. “No matter how old you get,” Theo mumbled something before he was closing his eyes while sitting on her lap, Tyler sighed and scooped him up in her arms carrying him from the bathroom and back to the lounge which Derek had converted to a sofa bed. 

Scott left Derek, Tyler and Theo in the loft with Theo asleep on the sofa bed. Derek and Tyler talked in the kitchen with Derek making pizza for when Theo would wake up, both of them knew he wouldn't stay asleep for long. Derek kept his ear out for any changes in Theo at the same time, while wondering where Tyler had been this time. Three hours later, Theo woke with a start in a blanket of sweat and crying for Tara to stop. Tyler looked at Derek who shrugged, he hadn't been told about any nightmares by the pack. 

“Theo, Theo, it's okay,” Tyler climbed onto the sofa and wrapped her arms around Theo again, pulling him into her lap. “Theo, what about Tara?”

“Her heart...they took it...” Theo mumbled, turning into Tyler's body before he was pulling his shirt up and seeing the scar running down the middle of his chest. “This...this isn't from Tara...”

“What do you mean they took it?” Tyler raised her eyebrow at him, pausing before she continued to speak. “It's not from Tara, you had your third surgery before you turned eight,” 

“The people who took me...they made me kill Tara...gave me her heart,” Theo mumbled into Tyler's shoulder sleepily before he took a breath to continue. “I didn't want to do it, but they said they'd kill you and mom and dad if I didn't,” 

“Hey, look at me. No one's blaming you for what happened,” Tyler told him, Theo shook his head Scott blamed him, Stiles blamed him everyone else did. “Aunt Emily won't, I won't, Derek won't,” 

“Yes they will, you will,” Theo muttered into her shoulder before he was wheezing and panicking that she was going to hate him. 

“Shh, it's okay,” Tyler said as she closed her eyes and thought of the inhale that Theo had as a child and produced one just like it. “Remember how to use this?” Theo nodded as he took the inhaler that she offered and put it to his mouth. 

After a few minutes Theo's breathing had regulated and he was still sitting on his sister's lap he didn't care that Derek knew. Tyler smiled at him and kissed the top of his head again before scooping him up and carrying him into the kitchen area and setting him on one of the stools. Derek was well ahead of them had already heated up the pizza and set it on the counter for him. Theo raised his eyebrow at Derek and then down at the pizza.

“It's fine, it's just cheese and ham,” Derek laughed, stretching as he looked at Tyler who just shrugged Theo had always thought that someone was trying to poison him. “Here, I'll eat some first if you're so concerned,” Derek picked up a piece of pizza and shoved it in his mouth as Theo watched his every movement.

“Fine,” Theo grumbled he was still sleepy and knew that if he didn't eat something before he slept again that he'd be even crankier. “Don't like being a kid,” he muttered through a mouthful of pizza. 

“I know you don't, but you need to eat and then you can sleep again,” Tyler reassured him, they were all hoping that Scott and the rest of the pack were able to track down the witch. 

Once Theo had eaten what he could he clambered off the stool and went back to the sofa bed and pulled the cover up over his head listening as Tyler and Derek laughed before they were heading to Derek's bed. Before they fell asleep Tyler cast a small protection spell over the loft, one that worked better than mountain ash and Derek's security system. Tyler fell asleep wrapped in Derek's arms, as Derek kept his ear out for any disturbances around Theo. 


	2. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't been 24 hours yet and Theo's starting to get overwhelmed with being a child again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that you're enjoying the story so far. I have plenty more to come.

**Chapter 02:** _Overwhelmed_  
The next morning, Tyler and Derek woke up to find Theo missing from the sofa until Derek located his heartbeat on the balcony. Derek looked out the window and saw Theo standing on his toes as he balanced trying to peer over the railing. There was chair up against the window that could have easily been pulled over for him to stand on. Tyler glanced up at Derek, she was still in his arms from where they'd fallen asleep the night before.

“Where's Theo?” Tyler panicked before Derek was turning her and pointing to the balcony where his outline was visible.

“There he's been out there for at least half an hour,” Derek said, they both had an idea of what he was doing and why he was doing it. “He's okay Tye,”

“I know, I just spent how long looking for him? Only to have him the same age as when he went missing,” Tyler sighed as she slowly got out of Derek's arms and bed and made towards the balcony door. 

Theo tried peering over the balcony's railing to see how big the drop was as he'd never been before and had been fast asleep when Derek had brought him up. He had no idea that when Derek had said loft, he'd meant it. Theo wondered if he could escape without being heard, until he realised that his sister had gotten out of bed and was standing leaning against the open door.

“I made you worry didn't I?” Theo questioned, turning around and looking at Tyler and then nervously down at his feet. “I didn't mean to,”

“Really Theo? Do you really think that's going to work on me?” Tyler asked, Theo groaned of course she'd see through his lie. “Come inside and out of the cold, think you can manage to make your own food and not a complete mess?” 

“Is there something that I can stand on? I'm not exactly tall enough to see everything,” Theo motioned to the balcony rail which was at least a foot shorter than him and at least a foot wide. 

“I'm not tall either kiddo, but there's a stool now,” Tyler smirked with a wave of the hand and a stool appeared in the kitchen area. “Go on, Derek and I are going to be upstairs,”

Theo grinned before the two of them went back inside and Tyler was closing the door onto the balcony. Derek was waiting at the bottom of the spiral staircase as he knew that Tyler hated heights at the best of times. Theo went to the kitchen and saw the stool that Tyler had made appear just for him. Theo had gone from being 5'8 to 4'3 a whole foot shorter than his sister and Lydia.

“Theo, just don't fall off anything,” Tyler laughed, Theo groaned he just wanted to be taller again. 

“I'll be fine!” Theo stated indignantly as Tyler and Derek disappeared up the spiral staircase. “Plus can't Derek hear if I get into trouble?” 

“Yes, Theo I can hear you,” Derek said, Theo mumbled something that had Derek laughing. “I heard that, just don't destroy the kitchen,”

Derek and Tyler at the top of the loft, and talked quietly. Derek had finally garnered the courage to tell her that he'd seen two people while they weren't together. Tyler had rolled her eyes, she wasn't silly. Scott had been telling her about some things that had gone on. Others she'd found from her aunt Emily, and aunt Melissa and from Lydia. 

“Lydia told me a few things last time I was back,” Tyler laughed, Derek groaned of course the banshee and the witch had become friends. “What? Mrs Martin had me watch Lydia sometimes,”

“Of course. So you know about Braeden and the teacher?” Derek questioned, Tyler nodded before she leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek. 

“Yes, but Derek why the hell did you fall for a killer...again?” Tyler questioned, taking a deep breath as she held back a slight laugh. “You blamed yourself for Kate, but you didn't know. You could have told them,”

“They wouldn't believe a teenager who thought they were in love,” Derek stated, Tyler sighed she knew that his mother and her aunt would have believed him. Derek chose to ignore Tyler's question about Jennifer, who had turned out to be a dark druid. 

“Your mom would have, Aunt Emily would have. I would have,” Tyler told him, as Derek listened to a glass falling to the floor and breaking. “Fuck, I'll check on him. You finish trying to find that damn photo,”

Tyler stood up from where they'd sat down and headed back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Theo was trying to be brave but the glass had fallen and broken and a piece had bounced back up and gotten his knee and foot. Theo grumbled and looked at his sister as she quickly went and put a pair of shoes on so that she could enter the kitchen safely. Tyler sighed and walked over to Theo, picking him up and placing him on the counter out of the way of the glass. 

“Der, could you come down and find the first aid kit?” Tyler called as she reached over Theo and grabbed the tea towel from the counter. “Theo, can you hold this to your knee so I can clean up the glass?” 

“Nope, it hurts,” Theo mumbled, Tyler sighed and waved her hand to clean up the mess with a little magic. 

“Okay, just give me a minute then,” Tyler said she knew that Theo really wasn't liking being a vulnerable nine year old kid with no powers. “Theo what happened?” Tyler asked once the glass was cleaned up from the floor and neatly in the garbage.

“You won't believe me if I say it was a ghost will you?” Theo questioned, sniffling as Tyler started to carefully pull the glass from his knee and foot. Tyler looked up at Theo and raised her eyebrow at him as she got the biggest piece out of his foot and wrapped the tea towel on his foot. 

“A ghost huh? Last time you told me a ghost did something you were five,” Tyler laughed as Derek emerged with the first aid kit. 

“Oh I know...” Theo grinned before he was taking a deep breath as Tyler finished getting the glass out.

“Derek, want to help my baby brother with the pain?” Tyler asked, Derek nodded and took Theo's small hand in his having Theo watch the black vein pulse up his arm. “That feel better?” Theo nodded as he watched Tyler cleaning up the blood from his foot and putting some gauze and a bandage on it. “We might need to go see Aunt Mel,” 

“What! No! The pack doesn't know,” Theo stated, pulling his hand away from Derek and rubbing at his eyes to dry the tears. 

“Theo,” Tyler sighed as she moved onto pulling the glass out of his knee and doing the same thing. 

Tyler and Derek looked at one another as she finished patching up Theo's knee. Once Tyler was finished she kissed the top of Theo's head and moved him to the end of the counter. Derek finished getting Theo's drink and started on making breakfast. Theo reluctantly sat on the counter out of the way until Tyler asked him another question.

“So, do you want to tell us what happened?” Tyler ran a hand over her face as she looked at Theo and then at the garbage.

“Nope,” Theo stated, trying to jump off the counter only to have Derek stare at him with his arms crossed. “Fine...it slipped from my hand and broke. I tried to clean it up but this happened,” Theo grumbled motioning to his knee and foot. 

“That wasn't so hard now was it?” Tyler asked, running a hand through her hair as she looked at Theo and then at Derek who was still making breakfast. Theo nodded he didn't like it at all, didn't like that he couldn't mask anything. “Do you think you can walk or do you want to stay sitting up there for now?” 

“I can walk,” Theo stated, Derek nodded, temporarily stopping with the preparation of breakfast to lift Theo off of the counter and set him on the ground. 

Theo gingerly put his foot on the ground before he was hobbling and limping to the other side of the counter and climbing onto the stool. Tyler laughed watching her little brother, wondering if they would be able to break the curse or if he would be stuck that way. Theo pouted and grumbled as he managed to get on the stool with his knee and foot hurting a lot, why hadn't he just stayed sitting on the counter. Theo knew exactly why, he was stubborn and had been doing things on his own for a while. 

“I get it Theo, you don't like being dependent on people. Not after spending so long on your own,” Derek said as Tyler disappeared to the bathroom to shower before they ate breakfast. “We looked everywhere in the preserve but you vanished without a trace,” Theo looked at Derek, he wasn't sure whether to believe him or not.

“Cora too?” Theo asked, Derek nodded even though Cora had looked for her best-friend. “Tara's body turned up but I didn't...” 

“Theo, we know it's not your fault,” Derek reassured him, he didn't know what else to say though he knew what it was like to blame himself for what happened. 

“But it is,” Theo muttered, Derek sighed and stopped what he was doing and walked around to the other side of the counter. 

“You know it doesn’t hurt to depend on someone or ask for help. I learnt that the hard way,” Derek said as he leaned against the counter to Theo’s side and leaned against it. “Here give me your hand,” Theo shook his head and looked up at the older man. “Do you want to be in pain or feel better?”

“Pain…” Theo muttered, he figured that he deserved it after everything that he’d done to the pack even if they didn’t think that way. “But I watched as it happened,” he knew that Derek was listening to his heart to see if he was lying or not, but it wasn't as simple as that with him. 

“You hadn't even turned ten,” Derek said, taking a breath as he listened to Theo's heart start to gurgle slightly again. 

“Damn it Theo, just let Derek take it,” Tyler called from the bathroom as she started getting dressed having heard little bits of the conversation. “The only person who deserves to be pain in the person that killed Derek and Cora’s entire family,”

Theo blinked as he looked at his Derek who nodded and then at Tyler as she walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter on the other side of Theo and pulled him into her arms. Derek leaned over Theo's head and kissed Tyler as he took hold of Theo's hand. Theo groaned causing both Tyler and Derek to laugh as Theo watched the veins in Derek's arm pulsing black as they drew on his pain. 

“That should hold you off until you see Melissa,” Derek said before he took his hand back and went back to making breakfast. “Go after breakfast, the pack is coming after lunch to talk about yesterday,” 

“Do they have to come here?” Theo questioned, folding his arms on the counter and leaning forward with his chin resting on them. 

“Yes, or they could meet at Aunt Mel's,” Tyler said, causing Theo to grumble that it wasn't fair either way. 

“Theo, they don't know that you and Scott are cousins, it's okay,” Derek assured him as he realised that was what was causing Theo to fret and the anxiety in the air to spike. 

“I don't like being human or little,” Theo muttered, Tyler rolled her eyes. She didn't know what they'd do if they couldn't break whatever the curse was. 

“Hopefully Aunt Emily will know what to do, until then just enjoy being a kid. We'll move your truck to Derek's building,” Tyler stated as she stood behind him and poke him in the side before kissing the side of his head. “You'll be okay kiddo, I promise,” 

Theo wriggled as he was poked again by Tyler as he moved his head slightly to look at her but didn't take his eyes off of Derek making pancakes. Tyler kissed him again before she was in the kitchen making coffee and trying to get Derek to move out of the way or at least get the mugs down from the top shelf. Theo raised his eyebrow at his sister, forgetting that she had been shorter than their parents and then Tara. 

“Yes Theo?” Tyler questioned, not turning around as Derek grabbed three mugs down and set them in front of the kettle. 

“What are you doing?” Theo wondered as he watched Tyler grab some cocoa from the pantry and stick it in one cup while she put coffee in the others. 

“Coffee and hot cocoa for a certain someone,” Tyler smirked, as she added sugar and milk to all the cups and then poured the hot water on top. “You still love hot cocoa right?”

“Yes, but I haven't had it in a while,” Theo stated, he couldn't remember when he had last drank hot chocolate or had pancakes for breakfast.

“Well, if I remember right you used to love it with lots of sugar,” Tyler said, Theo nodded and watched as his sister put spoons of sugar in before she was stirring it and placing it in front of him. “That should be just right,”

“Are you sure?” Theo raised his eyebrow as he cautiously picked up the mug and had a mouthful of it. 

Derek laughed as he finished the pancakes and set them on the counter before he set a plate in front of Theo while Tyler and himself grabbed their own plates. Theo stacked three pancakes on his plate tipped some honey on them. Tyler grabbed the lemon juice and sugar, while Derek cut up some fruit for his. A couple of minutes later and Theo had started to become out of breath. 

“Theo, slow down,” Tyler said as she stood up and closed her eyes, putting her hand to Theo's chest to see if she could get a sense of what was wrong. “Derek?”

“He's pretty sure he just ate way too fast, his hearts not bad at the moment,” Derek said, Tyler shook her head that wasn't it there was something else and Derek knew it. “He's scared, he'll never admit it,”

“Am not scared,” Theo grumbled, pulling away from Tyler and regretting it as he nearly toppled from the stool.

“Theo, you need to relax. Aunt Em will know what to do, but we need to see Aunt Mel about your knee and food,” Tyler said as she wrapped her arms around him and forced him to sit still and relax. “Sit still,”

“Nope,” Theo stuck his tongue out at his sister who just sighed and rested her chin on his head. 

“Sit your damn ass still, we'll leave after you finish breakfast and change,”

Meanwhile, Scott had woken up and was telling his mother about the day events from the previous day. That Tyler had returned to Beacon Hills and that Emily was going to return as soon as she could. Melissa wasn't surprised that Emily would be the one sister that returned to Beacon Hills. Her older sister's Mariska and Hannah rarely returned, always sending a present at Christmas and Birthdays; her sister Tabitha had died years after Theo had gone missing. Her brother-in-law Jonathon disappeared ad no one had heard from him since. 

“Scott, you know that your Aunt doesn't know about you,” Melissa said, running a hand over her face as she yawned. “But she won't be surprised as I'm sure that Tyler told her,”

“She knows, she's how Tye got here last night,” Scott said biting his lip as he looked at his mother pausing before he spoke again. “Did you know that Derek knows about the family secret?” 

“He's been friends with your cousin since he was six, and Aunt Emily was good friends with his mother,” Melissa answered, Scott blinked he'd completely forgotten about how long Tyler and Derek had known each other. “He met us when you were five. Now Scott how is Theo?”

“He was annoyed, scared...but that's not what you're asking is it?” Scott questioned, Melissa shook her head, her son knew exactly what she was asking. “The curse, Tye said he's nine again with the heart problem and asthma...so before he went missing,”

“Oh, sweetheart you remember how sick Theo was when you were kids?” Melissa questioned, Scott nodded it was one of the reasons that they'd kept it secret that they were cousins. “You know if they can't do anything you have to look after him at all costs,” 

“I know mom, hopefully they can...and before you ask I don't know what happened,” Scott said, as the phone rang he had an idea that it was Tyler but neither of them knew why. 

Melissa walked over to the phone and picked it up while Scott went ahead with making his own breakfast. Melissa watched Scott for a second before she was grabbing a stool and sitting on it to listen to what Tyler had to say. Tyler explained to Melissa that she needed to see Theo, because he'd hurt himself trying to make his own breakfast Tyler. Scott was half listening to the conversation between his mother and cousin as he made some toast and then a glass of juice. 

Half an hour later, Tyler was pulling up to Melissa's and getting Theo out of the car. Theo refused to walk as his foot hurt and his knee. Tyler groaned before she was giving him a piggy back up to the house, Theo may have been stubborn but he did love his big sister that much was a given. Once they were inside the front door Theo was set on the floor and Scot was instantly taking hold of Theo's arm and taking his pain. 

“Theo, sweetheart come and sit over here,” Melissa smiled at him, as she patted the sofa where she was sitting watching television as she didn't have to work that day.

“You're not mad at me?” Theo raised his eyebrow as he hobbled over to the sofa and leant against it before Scott was picking him up and sitting him next to his mother. 

“Disappointed, mad yes. But Theo sweetheart you are family,” Melissa wrapped an arm around Theo's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. “And we love you,” Melissa smiled at him before she kissed the side of his head.

“Wait, so you're mad but you still love me?” Theo questioned, he didn't understand how his aunt could be so mad at him for what he'd done in the past but love him none the less.

“Theo, you're family. Families fight but they still care about each other. I know that it wasn't up to you for killing me,” Scott said as he sat down on the opposite side of Theo while Tyler made her way upstairs to the bathroom. “Why do you think I trusted you?”

“Family...” Theo muttered, Scott laughed and nodded as his mother started to check on Theo's knee and foot. 

“Exactly,” Scott smiled at him as Melissa decided that Theo was going to need stitches in both his knee and foot at least until he was returned to his teenage self. 

Theo groaned he didn't want go to the hospital to get stitches. Melissa and Tyler looked at one another, Melissa had an idea of what to do and instead contacted Doctor David Geyer. David had been explained to about the supernatural by Liam who had told him with Scott's support. Melissa convinced David to drop by her house with his medical kit and give Theo some stitches.


	3. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering what happened that caused Theo to be turned into a child. Aunt Emily arrives back in Beacon Hills. 
> 
> Theo makes a hard decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope that you're enjoying the story so far more to come.

**Chapter 03:** _Starting Over_

  
The pack gathered in the loft with Theo sitting on Derek's bed with his knee and foot elevated which Melissa and David had advised. Tyler had cast her truth spell over the loft the second that they'd gotten back as the pack was already there and Scott was with her at the time. Liam looked at Theo from where he was sitting on the floor leaning against the sofa. Theo glared at him and turned away before he was trying to scratch at his foot but couldn't bend his leg. David had given Theo, three stitches in his foot and four in his knee and told Scott that either he or Derek could take his pain.

“Can any of you tell me exactly what happened yesterday?” Tyler asked, as she sat with Derek and leaned against him. “And, before you say anything the spell that is cast over the loft, will have you tell the truth whether you want to or not,” 

“Stiles forced them to go first,” Malia said before she was quickly covering her mouth. “I didn't mean to say that,”

“You may not have meant to say it, but the spell brings the truth,” Tyler stated again, glancing at Derek and then towards Theo who she noticed was slowly falling asleep. 

“Malia's right, Stiles made him go first. Scott wanted us to stick together,” Isaac said, he himself had wanted them all to go together too as there was less chance of bad things happening to them. 

“Theo ran in with Liam and Malia chasing after him to stop him,” Scott said, Derek nodded that was what he'd seen too. 

“Did you hear any of the curse at all? Because Aunt Emily will ask you the same thing when she arrives,” Tyler said, she needed to know if any of them had heard any of the curse that was placed on Theo. “She'll also want to know if you've found the dark witch, which I also want to know,”

“I don't remember what she said,” Theo mumbled from the bed before he was fast asleep, Derek repeated what Theo had said and that it was the truth. 

“I only heard the end and it was something about a punishment for this crime,” Malia said, Liam nodded that was what he'd heard as well. Tyler looked at Scott and then at Derek knowing that it was the truth. 

“Okay, are you sure you didn't hear anything else. Like I don't know why they did it to Theo and not Liam or Malia?” Tyler questioned, taking a deep breath as she glanced at Theo who was struggling in his sleep to get comfortable. “I'm only preparing you for Aunt Emily,” 

Three days later, Emily had arrived early and was staying with Melissa, Scott and Isaac. Isaac wasn't sure about Emily, but had soon warmed up to her once she'd told him that his mother's death wasn't his fault like his father had led him to believe. It had taken him two days to warm up to Emily. Theo hadn't wanted to see their aunt, so she had at first stayed away from the loft, until Derek had requested that she see Theo. The day that Emily was at the loft, Derek was out with the rest of the pack tracking the witch. 

“Theo, sweetheart come sit here with me,” Emily said, she had no plans of talking about what would happen until she knew all the details. 

“No,” Theo muttered, Tyler rolled her eyes. The only reason that he didn't want to move from where he was sitting on Derek's bed was because his foot was still tender. 

“Theodore, you can come sit here,” Emily smiled at him before she did a small spell that moved him from the bed to the sofa beside him. “Give your old Aunt Em a hug sweetheart,” 

“You’re not going to make me do anything are you?” Theo asked as Emily shook her head and wrapped her arms around him tightly. 

“No sweetheart, not until I find out exactly what happened and I don’t want Scott using his claws on you,” Emily said as she pulled her nephew onto her lap and kissed the top of his head. “Tyler, sweetheart what did your truth spell discover?” 

“That Stiles made Theo go first, the end of the curse was something about punishment, “ Tyler answered, as she sat on the sofa next to her aunt and brother. “Aunt Em, what if we can’t do anything?” 

“We'll talk about that later,” Emily told her before she leant over and kissed the side of her nieces head, her arms still wrapped firmly around Theo. 

Derek arrived back in the loft as Emily and Tyler were putting Theo to bed on the sofa as he'd fallen fast asleep in Emily's arms and hadn't wanted to move off his aunt's lap. Emily looked up as Derek entered the loft and smiled at him, Derek returned the smile before he was hugging her. They had finally managed to locate the dark witch that had cursed Theo, and Alan Deaton and Chris Argent had them locked in a mountain ash room. 

On Saturday everyone had met at the preserve with Melissa and Aunt Emily, Emily had asked for her youngest sister to be there just in case anything went wrong. Tyler had her arms wrapped firmly around Theo as he'd threatened to run off multiple times in the past twenty four hours. Theo squirmed before Tyler was firmly planting her hands on each of his shoulders and crouching down in front of him. Emily had spent all of Friday questioning the dark witch to try and discover what they had done and why to almost no avail.

“Theo, I want you to listen to Aunt Emily. Please, just listen to her,” Tyler begged her hand on his shoulders as she spoke calmly and quietly to him while the pack stood back. Theo shook his head, he didn't want to hear it if it wasn't good news.

“Theodore,” Emily's voice was one not to be reckoned with when it came to the rules of magic, even Deaton and Peter knew that.

Theo gulped as he looked up at their aunt. “Yes Aunt Emily...” he mumbled, his voice trailing off as his eyes darted around.

“You need to listen to me very carefully,” Emily said as she nodded to Tyler to let go of Theo who shook his head and grabbed hold of Tyler's hand. He didn't want her letting go of him yet. “Are you listening?”

“Yes,” Theo nodded, Tyler smiled at him and held his hand before Melissa stepped closer to Theo and Tyler and he took her hand.

Everyone looked at Melissa, Theo and Tyler as Scott stepped forward and took his mother's hand. Emily smiled at them before she put her finger to her lip silencing any sounds that were coming out of the pack or about to come out. Derek was the only person aside from her family that she hadn't silenced. Melissa looked at her older sister and then at her niece and nephew and her son before Emily spoke.

“The pack it seems, found the dark witch that cursed you. She refuses to relinquish the curse and as white witches your sister and I can't undo the curse,” Emily paused watching as Melissa tightened her grip on Theo's hand as he squirmed. “Theodore, in our family we can only undo the spell of family. The dark witch is not family, she doesn't know the curse she cast,”

“What?! What do you mean she can't or won't?” Theo angrily questioned his temper rising before Tyler clamped her hand on his shoulder. “Sorry,” he mumbled before Emily continued.

“I'm sorry sweetheart, you're going to have to grow up again,” Emily watched as Theo squirmed his way out of Melissa and Tyler's grip and ran. “Let him go, I think Scott you might have some explaining to do,” Emily put her finger to her lip again and allowed the pack to speak.

Liam took off immediately after Theo, they'd already been talking about if the curse couldn't be broken. Mason, Corey and Liam had said that they'd go little with him if they could. Stiles and Malia looked half angrily at Scott, wondering why he hadn't said anything about Theo being his cousin. Tyler and Melissa took a step back before Emily was wrapping her niece and sister in her arms.

“Aunt Em, what are we going to do?” Tyler asked her forehead resting against her aunts as Derek walked over to them. “Derek...help Scott field them?” Derek groaned before turning around and going back to help Scott.

“Since there is no way to reverse the curse that won't kill him,” Emily said before she was interrupted by Malia yelling.

“You didn't say that!” Malia growled, Emily simply raised her eyebrow at Scott who flashed his eyes alpha red at Malia.

“Because I do not want to kill my nephew!” Emily exclaimed calmly before she turned back to her sister and niece. “As I was saying, Theo has to grow up again now. Without complications from being manipulated and taken,”

“When the hell were you going to tell me! Me, your best friend?!” Stiles exclaimed, he'd never trusted Theo and now he wasn't sure if he could trust his best-friend.

“Stiles, calm down,” Lydia smiled at him, she didn't think it was a good idea for them to get too mad in the middle of the preserve.

“We didn't think...I didn't think it was necessary for you to know that we were cousins...” Scott admitted, Stiles looked at Malia to see if Scott was lying to them.

“Stiles, he's telling the truth,” Derek said, from behind Scott who glanced back at him and smiled appreciatively.

“You! I don't believe!” Stiles stated, Derek rolled his eyes of course Stiles wasn't going to believe him.

“Just listen to what Scott has to say,” Lydia said, Stiles shook his head; he'd had enough of listening to his best-friend.

“Theo tried to kill you! He did kill you!” Stiles grumbled, Scott stepped towards Stiles but Malia stepped between them and growled at Scott.

The pack looked at one another as Liam returned with Theo begrudgingly behind him. Scott raised his eyebrow wondering exactly what Liam had said to Theo that had gotten him back. Tyler looked at the two of them as Theo glanced at Liam who nodded to him. Theo walked over to Tyler and tugged on her arm pulling her down to his level.

“I'm...I think I'm ready...” Theo muttered, Tyler smiled at him before she found Theo's arms wrapped around her tightly.

“If the rest of you are done arguing with Scott. I'd like for you all to be quiet,” Emily spoke calmly as she watched Tyler stand up with Theo in her arms. “If you can't be quiet you can leave,”

“You have no say,” Stiles stated, folding his arms as he looked at Emily and then at the rest of the pack who looked at him pointedly.

“Stiles, Emily is my oldest sister. Theo, Tyler and Scott's aunt. She has more say in what goes on than what you do,” Melissa said, before Derek was motioning with his head towards where Noah was arriving with Chris and Alan. “Stiles please. Just go and stand with your father,”

“Son, do as Melissa says,” Noah said before he smiled at Emily, he had met her many years earlier as had Chris and Alan.

“What? Not you as well pops?” Stiles exclaimed, Derek rolled his eyes and walked over to Stiles and picked him up moving him to beside his father.

Emily took a deep breath before she spoke. “Tyler, Theo, Melissa, Scott and myself have already talked about this. We discussed that if the curse can't be reversed, which it is now apparent that it can't,” Emily paused as Lydia looked at Stiles who had his mouth clamped shut by Derek. “That I will cast a memory spell over Theo and anyone that knows him, with the permission of those present, that will remove memory of any wrong doings of Theo,”

Theo squeezed his eyes shut and took a shallow breath and looked up at his sister from her arms before he looked at the rest of the pack and waited to see what they had to say. Lydia was happy for it to happen, Malia was undecided, Stiles had many questions. Liam, Mason, and Corey had questions of their own that they wanted to ask.

“Will it hurt? What does it entail?” Stiles blurted out, after licking Derek's hand to make him move it.

“It won't hurt, but he may pass out. If magic is done correctly it doesn't hurt. As for what it entails, all memories of what Theo did after he was taken will be one of two things depending on the spell used,” Emily answered, pausing briefly before Tyler interrupted her and spoke.

“It's Theo's decision, he doesn't want to be a nine year old with the memories of everything he did,” Tyler said before she glanced down at Theo who was glaring at Stiles. “And Stiles, I advise you right now if you don't have anything nice to say zip it,”

“What?! Why does no one want him to remember?” Stiles exclaimed, Tyler closed her eyes and took a deep breath holding Theo closer to her as he started to squirm.

“Stiles. Theo was kidnapped and manipulated into doing those things. Put yourself into his shoes, if you were stuck as a nine year old would you want all those memories?” Melissa questioned, turning to face Stiles from where she was standing with her family.

“Bu...ugh...no,” Stiles groaned, running a hand over his face as his father shook his head.

“Then Stiles, please zip it,” Emily stated before her attention was back on her younger sister, niece and nephews. “The Hale house is considered sacred ground by white witches, so I will be taking Tyler, Derek and Theo into the shell,”

“Emily, I have the bramble and quartz you requested,” Alan said, Emily smiled at him and with a wave of her hand they flew from his hand to hers.

Emily motioned for Tyler and Derek to follow her into the house, Tyler still had Theo in her arms as he getting unsure of what was happening. Tyler glanced at Theo as he buried his head into her shoulder and then glanced at his Aunt. Theo wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable, he'd been like that for a week. Emily looked at Tyler and then at Theo before she was extending her arms for him.

“Theodore, sweetheart come here,” Emily said as Tyler set him on the ground once they were in the shell of the house. “Tyler sweetheart, do you remember how to put up a protective barrier?”

Tyler smiled at her aunt before she was casting the spell and an invisible barrier went up rendering them invisible to everyone save for Melissa and Scott. Emily had intentionally had her niece cast the spell as she knew that she would make it so that Melissa and Scott could still enter if anything went wrong. Emily wrapped her arms around Theo and pulled him into them before she kissed the top of his head.

“Theodore, are you sure that you want to do this?” Emily asked with Theo in her arms while Derek took hold of Tyler's hand reassuringly.

“I am, Aunt Emily. If I can't be made my age again I don't want to remember what I did,” Theo answered, he'd been thinking about it non stop and it was making his head hurt.

“Tyler, come hold your little brother now he may pass out. Derek, you stay close to Tyler the same may be said for her,” Emily said as she let go of Theo and gently pushed him to Tyler who sat on the floor and pulled him into her lap.

Emily set the clear quartz crystal on the ground with the bramble and produced a match before she was setting the bramble alight. Emily nodded to Tyler and the two of them started the spell, with Tyler closely holding Theo in her lap. Derek stood behind Tyler, as he'd been told by Emily to catch her just in case.

_“For Theodore Raeken, this I char. Let Lethe's Bramble do its chore. Purge their minds of memories grim, of pains from recent slights and sins. When the fire goes out, the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast. Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa,”_ Emily and Tyler spoke in unison as the bramble crumbled to an ember and extinguished the crystal turned black and Theo passed out in Tyler's arms. Tyler became shaky, faltering backwards causing Derek to catch her.

Tyler looked up at Derek before she herself passed out. Derek looked to Emily who nodded to him to speak quietly. “Scott, send your mother in. Your aunt wants her,” Derek spoke quietly as he kept hold of Tyler while Emily carefully started to move Theo.

“Mom's coming. Is Tye and Theo?” Scott asked, as Liam looked at him curiously wondering what was going inside the shell of the house.

Derek didn't have the option to answer as Melissa walked into the house and straight over to her niece and nephew. Emily motioned for Melissa to check on Theo first while she had Derek sit with Tyler. Melissa raised her eyebrow at her sister before she was going to her.

“Lay him down,” Melissa said, she'd brought her bag and stethoscope with her at her sister's request. “Emily, what happened?”

“The spell, as it took all the painful memories and the grim ones,” Emily explained taking a breath before she continued. “The shock of the memories being taken and altered. I want you to make sure his heart is okay,”

Melissa nodded before she took out her stethoscope and lifted Theo's shirt up putting it to his chest. “His heartbeat is normal for Theo as a nine year old,” Melissa said, pulling the stethoscope away and looking at Tyler and Derek. “Sweetheart he's okay. Em, how long will he be out for?”

“A few hours, take him home. I believe some of the younger pack members wanted to ask something,” Emily said, Melissa nodded as she stood up and went over to check Tyler.

“Tyler, sweetheart are you okay?” Melissa questioned, Tyler glanced at Theo and then at Derek as she nodded. “I'll take Theo home. You can pick him up there,”

“I'm okay Aunt Mel,” Tyler smiled at her as Melissa scooped Theo up in her arms and kissed the top of his forehead. 

“I'll check you when you come to pick Theo up, “ Melissa said before she was turning to Derek and speaking quietly. “Derek keep an eye on her,” Derek nodded he didn't need to be told to keep an eye on the girl that he'd been seeing for the past few years. 

As Melissa moved to walk, Chris walked up to her and took Theo from her before he was kissing her and the three of them left the preserve. Melissa and Chris didn't need to be there for what was going to happen next as Emily had told them that they, Jordan, Derek, Scott, Noah and Tyler needed to remember everything. Tyler turned to Emily as Derek helped her to her feet and they were faced with the younger pack members. 

“We don't want Theo to be alone...” Liam said, Tyler and Scott looked at one another and raised their eyebrows not knowing exactly what the beta wanted. 

“Liam?” Scott questioned, Emily tilted her head as she looked at three young teenagers before them. 

“I think I know what the boys are asking,” Tyler said before she was taking a deep breath and speaking again. “Aunt Emily, I believe they want to know if you can make them like Theo?”

“I can, but this is not something to be taken lightly. Corey and Liam was it? As you're supernatural it could go one of two ways, you'll become human again like my nephew or you'll retain the abilities you have,” Emily explained, Liam and Corey looked at one another and the rest of the pack didn't know how much she knew. “I know everything, I'm not knew to this game by any means,”

“Oh...” Corey mumbled, Tyler smiled at him before she spoke briefly explaining the Delgado's history.

“When the oldest female in any generation turns thirteen years old their magic manifests, and that just happens to be Aunt Emily, Abuela and me,” Tyler explained pausing before she continued to speak. “Aunt Emily can sense when any new supernatural life is formed,” Scott blinked; he had completely forgotten that their grandmother also had powers, though the eighty-four year old very rarely used them; it explained how they never got away with anything.

Emily told the teenagers that if she were to make them children again they would need to discuss with their parents as it would involve manipulating their memories as well. Mason, Liam and Corey agreed, though Emily had a feeling that she wouldn't need to talk to Corey's parents as from what she understood they barely acknowledged that he was there to begin with. Doctor David Geyer agreed on the condition that it still left him with the knowledge of the supernatural world just in case; Jenna just wanted her son to be safe. Mason's parents were confused while Mason and Scott explained that he'd still be their son just growing up again so that their friend wasn't lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell used is one taken from the TV series "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and altered to fit the story; originally used in season 6 by Willow Rosenberg.


	4. They Did It For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Tyler perform a spell on the people of Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this is taking so long a few things have come up in life that have taken precedence over posting.

**Chapter 04:** _They Did It For You_

  
Emily cast the next spells over Mason, Corey and Liam with their parents present save for Corey's who she erased from their memories. Emily assured Mason and Liam's parents that the boys would be okay, they may have an nightmare on occasion. She did tell David and Jenna that she wasn't sure whether Liam would retain his supernatural abilities. Derek was also on hand when Emily spoke with both sets of parents, as was Noah and Scott. 

“Mason, Liam and Corey could the three of you either lay or sit down so that I may cast the spell?” Emily requested, as she looked to the three of them and then at their parents. “The four of you may want to sit down also for the spell will affect you as well,”

“Is it really necessary?” Liam asked, Derek raised his eyebrow at the teenager had he not paid attention to what had happened to Theo only two hours earlier. 

“Liam, it's necessary. You need to do exactly what Emily says,” Derek told him, they had Tyler outside as she would magnify the spell to an extent over anyone who knew the teenagers. 

“You saw how Theo was and he was in his sister's arms. So please lay down,” Emily said, Liam muttered something that caused his mother to kick his shin. “Jenna, David, Mr and Mrs Hewitt,”

“Yes, alright. Are you sure this is safe?” David questioned, Emily and Scott both nodded before Emily motioned for Derek, Scott and Noah to step into the hall where they would be shielded from the spell. 

The Hewitt's, Geyer's and Corey all did as Emily said and either lay down or sat down. Tyler helped with the memory portion of the spell after her aunt cast the spell that that returned Mason, Liam and Corey to their child forms of a six and half year old and two seven year old's. Although it was a shock for their parents, they understood why they wanted to do it. Jenna and Mrs Hewitt agreed to home school them, offering to teach Theo and Corey as well to which Tyler disagreed. Emily told them to wait at least 24 hours to see if the spells would take as they hadn't done one on that scale in years. 

“Do not act on anything until twenty four hours from now, as I'm not entirely sure that the spells will hold,” Emily said taking a breath before she continued, she had allowed Doctor Geyer to retain the knowledge of what had gone on. “David, you have my number and Tyler's if anything happens. I advise that you allow Mason and Liam to have a sleep over tonight,”

“What about Corey?” Jenna questioned looking at the sleeping six and a half year old. Emily smiled at her before she spoke. 

“Jenna, can you tell me what you remember of the last half an hour?” Emily questioned, she might have left the knowledge of the supernatural in all the parents so that they weren't frightened.

“That you're not like anyone else, and that you helped our teenagers to revert back to children for their friend,” Jenna answered, looking to her husband who nodded.

“That's correct and please do contact myself or Tyler if you have questions,”

Four hours later, Theo woke up groggily and found himself with his head on his sister's lap and her hand running through his hair. Tyler smiled at him as she looked down before he was yawning and struggling to sit up. Theo grumbled before Tyler pulled him up and sat him beside her while Scott, Isaac, Melissa, Chris and Derek went into the kitchen. Derek had a sleeping almost seven year old Corey in his arms as that was the age he'd gone to. 

“Tye? What happened?” Theo asked quietly, as he blinked looking at her and then around the lounge room. 

“You fainted at the park, Aunt Mel brought you back here,” Tyler answered, Theo looked at her sceptically but he did remember that he'd been chasing Scott in the park. “Scott got scared,”

“Do you still have your scar like mine?” Tyler laughed and pulled the neck of her shirt down to reveal the same scar as Theo's from heart surgery. She'd had her last one at fourteen. “Did you have a bad dream?”

“Uh huh,” Theo nodded, Tyler sighed and let her shirt go back to normal before she pulled Theo into her lap. “Mom and dad...” Theo whispered before he buried his head thinking that he was being silly.

“Are gone, but you're safe. You know why?” Tyler told him before she kissed the top of his head, Theo shook his head and glanced up at Tyler through his hair. “Because you have me, Derek, Scott, Aunt Mel and Aunt Em,” 

“And Corey?” Theo mumbled, Tyler nodded that must have been an extra little something that came into play after Corey, Liam and Mason had been changed into children. 

“And Corey, he's asleep in Derek's arms now,” Tyler answered, motioning towards the kitchen where Derek had turned around and was shifting Corey in his arms slightly. “You can come back in now,”

Melissa, Scott and Derek walked back in with Theo immediately wrapping his arms around Scott as he sat beside him. Tyler smiled at him before Theo was climbing from her lap and onto Scott's. Scott gasped when Theo's knee went into his groin, Theo stuck his tongue out as his cousin wrapped his arms around him and let him sit on his lap properly. Isaac and Chris stood in the kitchen until Melissa called them in and introduced Chris as her fiancé. Scott introduced Isaac as being basically his brother. 

“Theodore,” Emily spoke startling everyone as she had just arrived at the house after ensuring that spell had stuck with Mason and Liam. 

“Aunt Emily,” Theo grinned, he had always like their Aunt Emily and he loved their Aunt Melissa. 

“Come give me a hug,” Emily smiled crouching down before Theo was slowly climbing off of Scott's lap and racing over to her. “Abuela's coming to visit soon,” 

“Really?” Melissa looked at her older sister who nodded, of course their mother was going to check up on her grandchildren two years after Scott became a werewolf. 

“She's been informed of what happened,” Emily said, Tyler groaned inwardly as much as she loved their grandmother she questioned her knowledge. “Tyler, she has no intentions of questioning you, she's been keeping track and knows that you're being sensible,” 

“Abuela's scary though,” Theo mumbled, as Emily stood up with him in her arms. 

“Theo?” Tyler raised her eyebrow looking at Theo as she walked over to him and took him Emily. “Why do you say Abuela's scary?”

Theo shook his head and buried it in Tyler' shoulder as Derek set Corey on the sofa and the six and a half year old started to stir slightly. Tyler sighed and sat on the sofa near Corey with Theo in her arms resting his head against her shoulder. Scott looked at his mother and aunt before he had an idea of what Theo was talking about. Leaning over Scott whispered in Tyler's ear his idea that it had something to do with the last surgery.

“Theo, did Abuela scare you last time you got sick?” Tyler asked quietly, Theo nodded before he was looking at Scott and Tyler warily. “Want to tell me what happened?”

“Nuh uh, not while they're here,” Theo mumbled, Tyler sighed and set Theo on the ground before she was leading him up to Scott's room. 

“Okay buddy, Scott, Derek and Isaac won't listen,” Tyler told him as she sat him on Scott's bed and then knelt in front of him. 

“Ab...abuela...when I had surgery...she...she got scary...” Theo mumbled, he didn't know how to explain that their grandmother had gotten worried about him. 

“It's okay, she was looking after you and Scotty and you got sick and she got worried,” Tyler explained as Theo started crying and he turned and threw himself onto Scott's bed. “Come here, she's not going to get scary again, I promise kiddo,” 

Tyler climbed onto Scott's bed and lay down beside Theo and wrapped her arms around him as he climbed into her arms. Derek had headed up the stairs to Scott's room, leaving Scott and Isaac with Corey while Melissa, Emily and Chris made dinner. Derek looked at Tyler who motioned for him to join them, Derek nodded and walked in before sitting on the bed. Tyler sat up with Theo in her arms before Derek had both of them in his. 

“Tye, he'll be okay. You know that right?” Derek questioned, moving one of his hands to her face and gently moving it so that she was looking at him. “He has you, both of your aunts, Scott and me,” 

“And Isaac,” Theo mumbled, he liked Isaac and he didn't know why. 

“Yes, Isaac too,” Tyler smiled at him before she kissed the top of Theo's head and then Derek who smiled at her and then at Theo. “Sweetheart you okay?” Theo shook his head before Derek was putting his hand on Theo's arm. 

“Here give him to me, go talk to Melissa and Emily,” Derek said, Tyler nodded before Theo shook his head he didn't want to sit with Derek. “She'll just be downstairs,” 

“Theo, buddy. I just need to talk to Aunt Mel and Aunt Em. Derek will bring you down when you're feeling better okay?” Tyler smiled at him, Theo shook his head again before Tyler was making sure that Theo was comfortable on Derek's lap. 

Theo yawned as Derek shifted slightly on Scott's bed and he was falling asleep in the older man's arms. Derek let out a small sigh, as he listened to his heartbeat and breathing to keep an eye on it. Tyler headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where her two aunts and Chris were sitting at the counter. Scott and Isaac were in with Corey making sure that he was okay.

“Emily, what exactly did you add to the spell for the boys?” Melissa asked as Emily motioned for Tyler to join them at the counter. 

“Wait, so Melissa you weren't joking when you said that your sister was a witch?” Chris questioned, before his eyes landed on a photo on Melissa's fridge that he'd never seen before. “That picture, I...I know her?” 

“Correct, Melissa was telling you the truth when she said that I was a witch,” Emily said before she was wondering which of her younger sisters Chris was referring to. “Which of our sisters are you referring to?”

“Sisters?” Chris raised his eyebrow, both Melissa and Emily nodded they had three other sisters. 

“Aunt Mel's the youngest, Aunt Em's the oldest, and then there's Aunts Mariska and Hannah and there was my mom,” Tyler said, she just wanted her aunt to tell them what she added to the spell. “Can your questions wait just a little bit, please?”

“Tyler is right. For all intents and purposes I've made Tyler and Derek the legal guardian's adoptive parents of Theo and Corey,” Emily explained, pausing for a second before she continued to speak. “By tomorrow morning that's what both of them will know, Corey especially will believe that Tyler is his mother due to the age the spell made him,”

“The relevant people memories will be altered slightly, high school teachers will have no recollection of teaching any of the boys,” Tyler added she knew that was the extra bit of the spell that her aunt had added in, she also knew that Emily had left Scott, Melissa, Derek and her own memories intact. 

“Only a select few of you will remember what happened involving the boys, it's best that way,” Emily said as she looked up the stairs to see Derek carrying a sleeping Theo in his arms. “I was wondering how long it would take for Theo to fall asleep again,” 

“Take Theo and Corey home,” Melissa said as she motioned for her niece to pick up Corey who was still snuggled up on the lounge with Scott and Isaac. “I'll send Scott over with dinner,”

“Mel, no need to send Scott. I can send it my way,” Emily smiled at her younger sister before the three of them were turning back to finish making dinner. “Go on sweetheart, take them home,”

Tyler nodded before she was walking into the living room and scooping Corey up in her arms after Isaac and Scott and moved apart. Once Corey was in her arms his head was on her shoulder and his arms loosely wrapped around her neck. Scott and Isaac both looked at one and moved to help her but she shook her head. Derek and Tyler headed out to her car and set both boys in the back, buckling them in as Melissa followed behind them. 

“Em and I will pick up some more clothes for the boys and drop them over,” Melissa smiled at her before she quickly hugged her niece and then looked to Derek. “Derek, you make sure that you look after them,” 

“Tye's never needed me Melissa,” Derek paused before he continued to speak. “We both know that, she's the one that looks out for everyone,”

“I know, and that's what Scott got off her. But please Derek, look after them for once,” Melissa said, before she hugged Derek who nodded that he would help in whatever way he could. 

“I will, you can count on that,” Derek nodded before he and Tyler were getting in the car and heading back to the loft. 

“If you can carry Theo, I'll carry Corey,” Tyler said as Derek continued to drive back to the loft. Tyler thought for a moment before she continued. “You know, we're going to have rebuild the Hale House sooner rather than later, I think Aunt Em is going to try and get it back off the city,” 

When they got back to the loft, Derek scooped Theo into his arms while Tyler scooped Corey up and the two of them walked into the loft and headed up the stairs. Derek glanced down at Theo as he yawned while Corey clung to Tyler. They planned on setting the two small children down in Derek's bed and they would take the lounge. Derek pushed open the door of the loft once they reached the top and headed straight to his bed. The two of them lay Corey and Theo on top of the blanket before Tyler was making a blanket appear by magic and covering the two boys. 

“Did you know what your aunt was planning?” Derek asked as they stepped back and headed over the couch to sit down and put their feet up.

“No, but also yes,” Tyler answered, running a hand over her face as Derek wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. “I knew about the memory part but not about what Liam, Mason and Corey had wanted to do,” 

“So you straight out guessed that if you couldn't break the curse that they'd go back to being kids?” Derek wondered, Tyler nodded she honestly had no idea of the question that the boys had, had in mind. “Go lie down, I know you haven't slept in ages,” 

“No, food first. Aunt Mel actually does make good food when she cooks and it's better when Aunt Em's there too,” Tyler smiled and watched as Derek smiled he remembered their food from when they were children. 

“I remember,” Derek smiled at her, before he found himself kissing the side of her head. 

As they sat at on the couch, Tyler found herself drifting off to sleep. Derek stayed awake listening to the heartbeats of Theo and Corey before he was falling asleep. It wasn't until an hour later when Tyler's phone beeped with a message from Emily to tell them that the food was on the counter. Tyler didn't stir but Derek did, and figured that he'd let the three of them sleep for another half hour before he warmed up the food. 


End file.
